pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kangaskhan
Vs. Kangaskhan is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 11/7/2014. Story Ian: Hello, I’m here to register for my first match. The group is at the register desk, dozens of other trainers in the building. Attendant: Alright. Name and hometown? Ian: Ian. From Pallet Town. Elise: Pallet Town? Ian: Seems appropriate. Attendant: And your identification? (Ian gives her his Pokédex.) Okay. Let’s see. (She scans it into the machine, which pings afterwards.) Okay, you are all set. Your first match will be on the ice field. Elise: Ice field? Conway: Yeah. To advance through the tournament, and make it to the Indigo stadium, one has to win their battles on four separate stages. Ice, grass, water and rock fields. Each field gives an advantage to certain types, such as Water types on the water field, like Misty’s gym. Elise: Ian’s never battled on an ice field before. And he’s on that field first! Ian: (Smirking) A challenge for my first match. Elise: (Sighing) He should be a bit more worried. Conway: He doesn’t get worried. And I’m not too much either. It’ll all depend on his Pokémon choice against his opponents. End Scene Announcer: (Over Intercom) Hello, and welcome to the Ice Field! Competitors are lining up for their battles on this slippery slope of an arena. Trainers have to be skilled in maneuvering and quick recoveries to be able to win on this field. And now, we have our first battle of the Ice Field beginning. It is Ian vs. Melissa! Ian and Sandslash stand on one side of the arena, as Melissa is on the other. The referee is in the middle. Melissa: Ha! Too bad I’ve got such a lightweight for my first foe. You’re going to experience the truth in girl power! (Ian doesn’t respond, his face stern.) Scared you already? This will be easy then! Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle, both sides allowed to use substitution. The winner is the one with a Pokémon left standing. And, begin! Melissa: Go, Nidoqueen! (She chooses Nidoqueen, which roars to the sky. Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon. Its hard scales add to its strength as an almost impenetrable powerhouse. Ian: Poison Ground combo. go, Wartortle! He chooses Wartortle, which is eager to fight. Wartortle: Wartortle! Ian: Water Pulse! Melissa: Poison Jab! Wartortle forms a sphere of water, as it fires Water Pulse, the recoil causing it to slip backwards on the field. Nidoqueen’s fist glows purple, as it hits Water Pulse with Poison Jab. She slides back, but catches herself on an ice boulder. She pushes off it with her tail, sliding at Wartortle. Melissa: Body Slam! Ian: Iron Defense! Nidoqueen falls with Body Slam at Wartortle, which retracts into its shell, which shimmers like iron. The Body Slam breaks the ground, launching Wartortle into the air. Wartortle opens up, when Nidoqueen grabs it. Nidoqueen: Super Power! Nidoqueen glows with a light blue aura, as her muscles flex. She then slams Wartortle into the ground, greatly shattering the field. Wartortle flies away, defeated. Referee: Wartortle is unable to battle! Nidoqueen is the winner! Announcer: And what an upset! In just the first few minutes, Melissa and her Nidoqueen have torn through Ian’s defenses. It may be a rough round for the rookie trainer, this being Ian’s first official tournament. Elise, Togepi and Conway are in the stands. Elise: I’m worried about him. Conway: That does give Melissa an advantage. Though I know not to count Ian out just yet. Ian: Mr. Mime! (He chooses Mr. Mime, which is cheerful coming out of its Pokéball.) Mr. Mime: (Happy) Mr. Mime! (It lands, then sees Nidoqueen growling at it. It’s face turns to panic.) Mime! Ian: You’ve got this, Mr. Mime. Don’t get scared. Mr. Mime: (Determined) Mr. Mime! Melissa: Go, Body Slam! Ian: Barrier! Nidoqueen charges in with Body Slam, as Mr. Mime raises Barrier. The collision sends Mr. Mime sliding across the ice. Mr. Mime recovers easily, and catches itself on a boulder. Ian: Nice. Now, Confusion! Mr. Mime raises its hand, firing Confusion in the form of a blue light from its hand. Nidoqueen is hit and knocked back, but charges again. Mr. Mime pushes off the boulder, sliding as it hits Nidoqueen with another Confusion. Nidoqueen gets knocked back, slips and falls, and is out. Referee: Nidoqueen is unable to battle! The winner is Mr. Mime! Announcer: And what an uproar! Though possibly predictable due to being a Psychic type, but Mr. Mime pulls through! Mr. Mime: (Happily) Mime, mime! Melissa returns Nidoqueen, as she throws her next Pokéball. She chooses Kangaskhan, which roars in anger. Kangaskhan: Kanga! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon. Kangaskhan violently attacks anything that it sees as a threat to its baby. The baby usually stays in the pouch on Kangaskhan’s belly. Melissa: Fake Out! Kangaskhan slides across the field, and claps her hands together, a shockwave hitting Mr. Mime, stunning it. Mr. Mime: (Terrified) Mime! Melissa: And Outrage! Kangaskhan glows with a red aura, its eyes glowing angry red. Kangaskhan punches and kicks Mr. Mime several times, eventually sending it flying into an ice boulder, a cloud of smoke rising from it breaking. Elise: What happened?! Why didn’t Mr. Mime defend itself? Conway: Fake Out causes flinching, which means it couldn’t defend itself. And Outrage is one of the most powerful Dragon type moves there is. I think Mr. Mime’s down. The smoke clears, as Mr. Mime is standing, seemingly unharmed. Kangaskhan looks confused, as Melissa pouts. Melissa: What?! Ian: Huh? Announcer: Folks, I can’t believe it! Mr. Mime survived that deadly onslaught with no apparent damage. I don’t know how it managed to do so in a flinched position! Elise: I do. Ian: (Muttering) Fairy type. (Ian gives off a confident smile, as if with a plan.) Use Mimic! Mr. Mime shimmers gold, as it uses Outrage, gaining a red aura. Mr. Mime charges in, striking Kangaskhan several time, injuring it greatly. Melissa: Use Dizzy Punch! Kangaskhan’s fist becomes multi-colored, as it punches Mr. Mime’s face as Mr. Mime punches Kangaskhan’s face. The two Pokémon fall, both knocked out. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! (The crowd goes wild.) Announcer: And in an instant, Mr. Mime turns the battle in Ian’s favor! Now both trainers only have one Pokémon left! Melissa returns Kangaskhan, as Ian returns Mr. Mime. Ian: Great job, buddy. Melissa: Go, Jynx! (She chooses Jynx, which gives a screech. Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Jynx, the Human Shape Pokémon. It speaks in a language similar to humans. However, it is usually incomprehensible, so it communicates through dance instead. Ian: Omastar. He chooses Omastar, which chatters loudly. Omastar: Oma! The crowd goes into murmurs at the sight of it. Announcer: Folks, I do believe that we are seeing an extinct Pokémon here. Having died off millions of years ago, Omastar is a Pokémon that is seen only in museums! This is a fortunate day for all of us! Melissa: Doesn’t matter! We’ll still win! Jynx, go for Heart Stamp! Jynx forms a pinkish heart in her hands, and launches it at Omastar. Ian: Spike Cannon, to Ancient Power! Omastar fires Spike Cannon, several spikes tearing through Heart Stamp and hitting Jynx hard. Omastar’s body then glows with a white aura, creating a see through after image. The white energy forms into a sphere, as it fires Ancient Power. Melissa: Ice Punch! Jynx forms an ice energy fist, striking the Ancient Power with Ice Punch. The attack explodes, Jynx defeated. Referee: Jynx is unable to battle! The winner is Omastar, and the victor is Ian! Announcer: And what a finish! Folks, that comeback is one of the finest I’ve seen! And Ian makes it through his first round of the competition! Ian and Sandslash walk down from the arena, as they are approached by reporters. Ann: Hello, I’m Ann from Kanto TV. I was wondering if you could give us some insight into that battle. How did it feel? Ian: Like any other battle. A good challenge. Ann: Uh, want to go in a little more than that? Ian: No. (He starts walking away.) Ann: Wait! Can you at least tell us how Mr. Mime took that Outrage unscathed? (Ian turns back.) Ian: It’s a Fairy type. Recently discovered, Fairy Pokémon are usually cute looking, but are powerful. They are completely immune to Dragon type moves, similar to how Normal types don’t affect Ghosts. Today’s victory goes to Mr. Mime. Ian walks away after that, Ann super excited. Ann: And you heard it here, folks! Not only does he wield a Fossil Pokémon, but also the new Fairy type! I’m Ann with Kanto News, live at the Indigo Plateau! Main Events * Ian wins his first round match against Melissa. * It's revealed that Mr. Mime is Part Fairy type. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Melissa * Attendent * Announcer * Referee * Ann from Kanto News Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Wartortle (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Nidoqueen (Melissa's) * Kangaskhan (Melissa's) * Jynx (Melissa's) Trivia * Ian starts on the Ice field, similar to Gary from the anime. * Melissa is based on Gary's fourth round opponent from the anime. * Mr. Mime becomes the second known Fairy type family, as the Clefairy family is the only other known Fairy family. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto League Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian